Kid's kid sister
by rosie isis and rai the kitsune
Summary: what happens when a third victim of APTX appears? which route will they take in order to return to normal? and who is Kaitou Kid's new partner? find out inside.
1. chibi number 3

Rosie: hey, everybody. i've had this one in the works for a while and i just thought i should finally get around to posting it. i personally blame my plunnies for this not getting posted sooner, as they have ADD, and i have no muse to keep them focused.

* * *

Chapter 1: chibi number 3

It was your typical day for Conan Edogawa. Or not….there was a new transfer student in his elementary school class that day, and a Kid heist that night. Of course, he had no way of knowing that the two would be related.

Kid's note for this heist had been a bit longer than usual, with two caricatures at the bottom instead of one, the second of a girl wearing a mask with a grin that rivaled Kid's own, showing an overly pronounced sharp canine tooth.

Anyway, the new student was a girl with mid-back length hair and ice blue eyes. The odd things about her appearance were her clothing and the color or rather colors of her hair. You see, she was wearing an outfit reminiscent of a classic European pirate captain, consisting of a pale pink blouse, white pants, and black sash and boots. Her hair seemed to grow naturally in half-inch wide streaks of strawberry blonde and jet black, and she wore it up in twin ponytails. The coat she put in the coat room looked more like a cloak with a high collar, black and decorated with red clouds outlined in white. The new girl's name? Crystal Kage was how she introduced herself, though she seemed to stumble a bit. The stumble wasn't anything that would be easily noticed by most of the class, the teacher included, but both Conan and Ai caught it, looking at each other in slight concern.

Much like Ai's first day, the members of the Shonen Tantei who were actually the age they appeared to be invited Crystal to join their club. Conan noticed that her canines were rather large and sharp looking when she grinned at them and accepted the invitation, a knowing gleam in her eye when she looked at Conan, though he couldn't figure out why she would show that expression.

* * *

Rai: yes, there is foreshadowing and a cliffie, all in a rather short chapter, but i promise, the next few will make up for it.

oh, and before i forget, please read and review HELP AN AUTHORESS OUT, as i can't even get started on my fma fic before i have more people help me choose the direction of the story. as i've said, my plunnies have ADD and i have no muse to keep them focused, so i need help to figure out the direction some of my stories should go.


	2. flashbacks and favors

Rosie: hope this chapter makes up for the last one. it's pretty short, but that's because my plunnies decided to stop helping again. if someone would be so kind as to lend me a muse to keep the little guys focused, i'd greatly appreciate it.

* * *

Chapter 2: flashbacks and favors

At the end of Crystal's first day, she turned down an invitation to walk home with the rest of the Shonen Tantei, saying, "The boy I'm living with right now said he'd pick me up here. I just have to wait a little bit because his high school is in Ekota."

Conan's reply was, "Why is that? Don't you live with your parents, Crystal?"

"Actually, Conan-kun, my parents are overseas. Somewhere in England, I think, with my older sisters. I'm living with a friend of my mother's. I just asked to be transferred here instead of to the elementary in Ekota because it didn't have teachers that are as good."

While she said this, Crystal thought about how she really came to live where she does now

_~flashback~_

_Approximately two weeks earlier, Ekota shopping district_

_A young woman, about 17, walked the main street of the shopping district, looking around at things more than she was buying them. She heard a scream not too far off, down a side street, and, ignoring her inner voice's litany of, "This is possibly the stupidest thing you've ever done. You're not a freaking detective you know.", she used a bit of observation to help the local police solve a murder, then pretty much disappeared before they could thank her, though she didn't escape the notice of a certain pair of black wearing men. They cornered her not too long after, and with the police still close by, decided to use a certain experimental poison on her._

_When she came to, and subsequently escaped from the police detectives that found her in her new chibified form, she found a payphone and called a number she'd known since she really was the age she currently appeared to be. A woman's voice came from the other end when the phone was answered, "Kuroba residence."_

"_Himiko-bachan? It's Saturn Shadow. Listen, I know this is sudden, but I'm calling to cash in a favor that Toichi-jiichan owed me. Can you come to the shopping district and pick someone up for me?"_

_~end flashback~_

While she was thinking, Crystal didn't notice a certain teenager in an Ekota high school uniform appearing at the school's gate. Said teenager held a eerily uncanny resemblance to a teenage detective who once attended Titan high school, minus the fact that his hair was a sight messier than said detective's. As she was coming out of the memory, though, she realized that the Shonen Tantei had decided to wait with her, and the looks on a certain two members' faces when they saw said Ekota student were absolutely priceless.

Now, Kaito Kuroba was all for messing with his favorite Tantei-kun, but that wasn't why he'd come to Beika that day. Nope, it was to pick up a certain current houseguest and his new little partner-in-crime. He stood at the gate, waving a hat that apparently went with said houseguest's outfit and calling, "Crystal! Hurry up, imouto! We'll be late for dinner if you don't!"

Crystal immediately ran for the gate, her cloak flying open as she ran and called back to the rest of the Shonen Tantei, "See you guys tomorrow! Kaito-niichan's here to pick me up!"

She also added in a voice quiet enough that they wouldn't hear her as she reached Kaito and snatched her hat from his hand, putting the several sizes too big pirate captain's hat on as she did so, "And see you tonight, Tantei-kun."

Kaito, upon hearing the last part, had to struggle not to laugh as they started walking towards the stop for the bus that would take them back to Ekota, waiting until he was certain they were out of everyone's hearing range before saying, "You're certainly looking forward to playing with Tantei-kun, aren't you, Luna?"

Giving her best impression of a certain Kaitou's trademark smirk, she answered with, "Of course, Kid. Aren't you?"

Her smirk was made to look a bit more cocky by the fact that her hat had just fallen over her right eye.

* * *

Rai: points to whoever can figure out who her sisters are. oh, and as for the next chapters of my other fics, the fate of bride of alucard depends on how my fma fic goes. once i get ten votes on which main scenario to use, the next part of the question will explain why.


	3. the heist

Rosie: sorry this took so long to upload. my plunnies lost focus for a while and then my parents decided to switch internet providers when the one we were using turned it off two days before the bill was due. any activity for the past week has been from a library computer, and i don't have any way of uploading my chapters there.

Chapter 3: The heist

That night found a certain chibified tantei and his half-European college standing near a certain foul-mouthed police detective in front of Kid's latest targeted building. The time for the heist came and Kid's arrival was announced by a cloud of his trademark pink smoke on the roof of the building. What wasn't expected, though, was the smaller cloud of blood red smoke that appeared next to it.

When both clouds faded, there stood Kid as expected, but standing next to him was a girl about Conan's size, wearing a child's version of an Arabian princess' outfit made of white silk to match Kid's suit, her hair hidden by a moonlight white wig. They display nearly identical mischievous grins before Kid's voice rings out to the crowd below, "As you all can see, I have an assistant tonight. She calls herself Luna-hime, and she has a riddle for Tantei-kun down there if he hasn't already headed inside to try and cut us off at the pass."

Conan, of course, had been about to do just that. Hakuba borrows Nakamori-keibu's megaphone and hands it to Conan, "I'm right here, Kid."

The two kaitou exchange grins before Luna speaks up, "Okay, Tantei-kun! Since you wanna unmask Aniki so much, I'm gonna give you a hint as to who I am. If you can figure this one out, you'll know my family name: What do you call the place where light and darkness meet? This is true in both English and Japanese."

After stumping Conan with that riddle, both kaitou head inside the building, easily making it past the panicking police officers to their target before heading back to the roof with both present tantei hot on their heels. Conan is aiming his famous tranquilizer watch at Luna as they deploy twin hang gliders to make their getaway, though Luna's glider has a somewhat familiar jolly roger printed on one corner. She put it there as another clue to who she is, but Tantei-kun doesn't know that. With a parting, "See you next time, Tantei-kun." from both of them, they take off, causing Conan to miss with his tranquilizer needle. He turns with a grumble to Hakuba, "I guess I should thank you for bringing me tonight. Jiichan sure wasn't going to."

Rai: oh kami! we've created another Kid, haven't we? well, considering this OC started out as a One Piece character, and a captain at that, it's not that much of a stretch, is it?


End file.
